


Монстр

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Emotional Manipulation, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Ричард крайне эффективен и умело работает в стае — в паре — по-своему: как андроиду, ему ничего не стоит изменить свои привычки так или иначе, свою речь, лексику и интонации. Ему для этого и эмоции не нужны, ему достаточно увидеть то, как они должны выглядеть, а затем воспроизвести с небольшой коррекцией.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Монстр

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 15: Монстр, превращение в монстра.

— Если Хэнку достался домашний щеночек, — говорит Гэвин хрипло, поглаживая своего напарника-андроида по загривку, мягко проходясь подрагивающими пальцами по кромке волос на шее, — то мне повезло обзавестись адской гончей.  
— Могу загнать тебя до потери сознания? — усмехается Ричард, наклоняясь над Гэвином и разглядывая его как-то хищно, жадно, небрежно облизывает губы и демонстрирует аккуратные ни капли не острые зубы.  
Хоть кусаться он ими может так, что следы остаются надолго.  
— Затрахать, скорее. И до потери сознания мы ещё не пробовали.  
— Думаешь, стоит проверить?  
— Думаю, у меня уже стоит.  
Ричард наклоняется и медленно проводит языком по груди Гэвина вверх, поддевая языком сосок и резко кусая в плечо.  
Его диод горит ровным голубым светом, порождая причудливые тени в темноте комнаты. Привычно — Гэвин никогда не видел, чтобы диод Ричарда был какого-то другого цвета.  
С самого первого дня их знакомства.

— Добрый день, детектив Рид. Меня зовут Ричард, я андроид, присланный «Киберлайф», чтобы работать вместе с вами.  
Критически осмотрев нового напарника, Гэвин ржёт и скалится в ухмылке.  
— Да? Что, теперь у меня будет свой пластик-подлиза? А кофе ты мне притащишь?  
Ричард смотрит на него в ответ спокойно, а затем вдруг отражает его ухмылку, наклоняясь над Гэвином и опираясь ладонью о его стол.  
— Зависит от того, детектив Рид, как вежливо вы меня попросите, — сообщает он вроде бы совершенно ровно, но есть в его интонации ненавязчивая угроза, от которой у Гэвина по спине пробегаются мурашки. — И что именно вы предложите мне облизать.  
А затем медленно проходится языком по своим губам, пока охреневший Гэвин пытается найти, что ответить. Предыдущая жестянка себя так не вела, и новую хочется ненавидеть совершенно по-человечески.  
Да и просто хочется — очень по-человечески.

— Он ёбнутый, — выпаливает Гэвин, прячась за встретившегося ему в коридоре Коннора. — Тостер, спасай меня от своего брата, он реально ёбнутый!  
— А вы — ссыкло, детектив Рид, если всего лишь визит к стоматологу вызывает у вас ужас.  
— Да хуй с ним!  
— Ваш хуй я бы приберёг для более важных дел, детектив, — Ричард снова облизывается, Коннор старается сделать вид, что он просто обычный манекен. — На вашем теле около двадцати шрамов и четыре татуировки, значит, боли и иголок вы не боитесь. Или, даже, она вас привлекает.  
— Слышь, ты! — Гэвин сам отпихивает поспешившего ретироваться Коннора. — Ты-то откуда в курсе, пластик?  
— Я должен знать ваши приметы на случай визуального опознания останков, — сообщает Ричард своим вежливо-насмешливым тоном.  
— Твои останки никто не сможет опознать, если продолжишь до меня доёбываться!  
Ричард на это усмехается и вкрадчиво произносит:  
— Не хотите горячего кофе, детектив Рид?  
Гэвина передёргивает — он же сам недавно чуть не заорал, когда от глотка любимого напитка где-то в середине челюсти словно морской ёж решил пошевелиться.  
— Окей, я подумаю, — нехотя бормочет Гэвин.  
Ричард улыбается довольно.  
— Визит назначен на сегодня, девятнадцать-сорок, адрес вбит в навигатор вашего автомобиля.  
— Ах ты ж!..

— Коннор, — осторожно спрашивает спустя неделю Хэнк у своего напарника, поглядывая на то, как Гэвин в очередной раз пытается орать на Ричарда, а тот отвечает что-то едко и вкрадчиво. — Мне кажется, или...  
— Они спят вместе, — без колебаний отвечает тот. — И, полагаю, занимаются сексом.  
Хэнк едва не давится гамбургером.  
— Но они же ненавидят друг друга! По крайней мере, Рид.  
— Благодаря моему высокому опыту социализации личность RK900 более адаптивна и, скорее всего, его черты характера — ответ на характер детектива Рида.  
— Господь милосердный, — вздыхает Хэнк. Под его взглядом Гэвин вспыхивает, когда Ричард кладёт ладонь человеку на плечо и что-то тихо произносит с ухмылкой. — Он создал монстра.  
— Он получил то, что заслужил, — добавляет Коннор почти что довольно.  
Не то чтобы он был мстительным, но...  
Но да, был.  
И, по его мнению, Гэвин нарвался ровно на то, что заслужил, и в хорошем, и в плохом смысле.

Они лежат на диване в квартире Рида, уже раздетые, разгорячённые, Гэвин тянет Ричарда назад за волосы и шепчет:  
— Ты реально неутомимая гончая, Рич.  
— Почему я, если сука — ты?  
Гэвин издаёт почти звериный рык, кусает Ричарда за шею, но тот на это лишь усмехается:  
— Моё покрытие намного более прочное, Гэвин. Опять хочешь к стоматологу?  
— Не мог сказать что-то более сексуальное? Ты, блядь, ещё Википедию почитай.  
Наклонившись ближе, Ричард с обманчиво покорным видом вкрадчиво начинает:  
— «Готовность собак, невзирая на азарт, послушно прекратить гон и подойти на звук рога или зов доезжачего или выжлятника называют позывистостью», — он понижает голос, говоря чуть тише, поглаживая пальцами шею Гэвина. — «Позывистость достигается терпеливым и целенаправленным воспитанием».  
— Ублюдок, — сдавленно ругается тот. — Это тебя надо воспитывать.  
— О-о-о, хочешь попробовать?  
Гэвин фыркает, проводит ладонью по плечу Ричарда и выдыхает недовольно:  
— Хотел бы я оставить след на тебе, чёртов пластик.  
— Какая несправедливость. Зато я постараюсь вдвойне. Знаешь, говорят, что голос — украшение гончей, и твой я бы послушал с удовольствием.  
— Блядь, — в сердцах выдыхает Гэвин. — За что ты мне такой, а?  
— Затрахаю тебя сейчас — и у тебя будет меньше сил на то, чтобы трахать потом мозг мне и окружающим.  
— Расчётливый ублюдок.  
Ричард ухмыляется, проводит языком по шее Гэвина и прикусывает кожу под ухом, выбивая из уст человека хриплый стон.  
Он хорошо понимает Гэвина.  
И хорошо понимает, что нужно сделать и как, чтобы тот выдал желаемую реакцию.  
Ричард крайне эффективен и умело работает в стае — в паре — по-своему: как андроиду, ему ничего не стоит изменить свои привычки так или иначе, свою речь, лексику и интонации. Ему для этого и эмоции не нужны, ему достаточно увидеть то, как они должны выглядеть, а затем воспроизвести с небольшой коррекцией.  
Если у Ричарда будет другой напарник, Ричард изменит свою личность в соответствии с ним. Или с ней. Для Ричарда это не имеет значения.  
Он знает, что когда-нибудь это до Гэвина дойдёт.  
Знает, что тот его возненавидит и посчитает бездушным пластиковым монстром, с высокой точностью прикидывающимся человеком.  
Но понимание и знание не означает эмпатию.  
По человеческим меркам Ричард был «монстром» с самого начала.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3143>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHK.jpg)


End file.
